Ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi
by IJustImagine
Summary: Un petit OS pour Noël. Olicity.


**Hey!**

**Voici un petit OS écrit rapidement pour Noël!**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes et les coquilles.**

* * *

><p>Noël, la période de l'année qui était habituellement la plus joyeuse pour la famille Queen. Mais cette année, cela l'était beaucoup moins puisque les deux enfants de la famille passeraient les fêtes sans leurs parents pour la première fois.<p>

On était le 23 décembre et la cadette des Queen, Thea, s'affairait à finir de décorer l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Celui-ci venait d'ailleurs de sortir de sa chambre, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, le souvenir de son rêve toujours présent. Une fois de plus il avait rêvé d'elle, de cette femme incroyable qu'il avait rencontrée il y a trois ans et pour qui il éprouvait d'intenses sentiments.

-Ollie. L'appela sa sœur.

Oliver la rejoignit, une tasse de café à la main.

-Pour le réveillon de Noël, je sais qu'habituellement, on le passait en famille mais tu ne trouves pas que ça va être un peu triste ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, il était entièrement d'accord avec sa sœur.

-Je me suis dit. Reprit-elle. Qu'on devrait inviter des amis proches.

-Ok. Tu as déjà la liste en tête je suppose.

-Exact !

Oliver s'assit sur le canapé afin de l'écouter.

-Je pensais à Diggle.

-Thea, c'est le premier Noël de Sara, je pense qu'il voudra le passer seul avec sa fille et sa femme.

Thea sourit malicieusement.

-Je lui ai déjà demandé et il a accepté. Je pensais inviter Roy aussi puisque tous les deux vous semblez très proche.

-Tu es sûr que c'est pour ça que tu l'invite ?

Thea rougit légèrement mais tenta de rester naturelle. Oliver était content qu'elle leur laisse une seconde chance. La première impression qu'il avait eu du jeune homme n'avait pas été très bonne mais avait appris à l'apprécier en « travaillant » avec lui

-Absolument. Tu as d'autre personne à inviter ?

Oliver ne dit rien bien que dans sa tête un visage était apparu : Felicity. Mais il ne voulait pas que sa sœur s'imagine des choses entre lui et elle. Pourtant, il avait terriblement envie de la voir.

-Personne donc. Dit Thea avec un air espiègle. Pas même une jolie blonde à lunettes ?

Oliver failli s'étouffer avec son café. Comment avait-elle su qu'il pensait à elle ? Felicity et elle s'était pourtant rarement vu.

-Aller Ollie, je vois bien que tu évites de me parler d'elle pour ne pas que je me rende compte que tu l'adores. Le problème c'est que dès que tu mentionnes son nom, on sent de l'administration dans ta voix et tes yeux brillent.

Oliver soupira. Comme tout le monde, sa sœur connaissait ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Cela devenait exaspérant que tout le monde soit au courant sauf la principale intéressée.

-D'accord. Dit Oliver. Je suppose que tu l'as déjà appelée.

-Non, je te laisse inviter ta belle.

Oliver lança un regard noir à sa sœur. Il attrapa son téléphone.

- Tu ne voudrais pas allé lui demander en personne plutôt ?

-Tu veux me mettre dehors ? Dit Oliver qui avait parfaitement cerné son petit manège.

-Absolument !

Oliver s'habilla rapidement.

-À tout à l'heure Speedy. Dit le plus âgé des Queen avant de partir.

Oliver sonna chez Felicity, la boule au ventre. Il attendit plusieurs minutes devant la porte puis finit par partir en se disant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Il rentra à son appartement triste de ne pas avoir pu la voir. Elle avait peut-être déjà des projets pour Noel, avec un autre homme. Ce fut dans un état d'esprit morose que l'archer passa la porte de son appartement.

Il trouva sa sœur en train d'accrocher des décorations de Noel sur un mur entier. En s'approchant de plus près, il découvrit que ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle décoration mais il s'agissait de toute celles qu'ils avaient fabriquées étant petit. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en repensant à cette époque où la vie était tellement plus simple.

-Déjà là ! Je voulais t'en faire la surprise.

-Merci. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite sœur.

-Ça c'est mal passé avec Felicity ? Parce que tu ne m'as pas l'air très joyeux.

-Elle n'était pas là.

-Maintenant je t'autorise à l'appeler.

-Parfois je me demande qui est l'aîné. Lança-t-il.

Oliver pris son téléphone, avant de composer son numéro, il prit une grande inspiration. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent sans qu'elle ne décroche.

-Allo ?

-Felicity c'est Oliver.

-Oh, il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non pas du tout. Je suis passé chez toi et tu n'y étais pas.

-Je suis resté un jour de plus chez ma mère. Je rentre demain matin.

Oliver distingua la voix de Donna Smoak au loin. La mère de la jeune femme semblait plus qu'intrigué par cet appel matinal.

_"Avec qui tu parles ? "_

Il entendit Felicity répondre son nom.

_" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Met le haut-parleur que je puisse l'entendre. "_

Felicity refusa tandis qu'à l'autre bout du fil Oliver souriait, amusé.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me vois ?

_" Il voulait te voir ! "_

Oliver tenta de faire abstraction des remarques de la mère de la jeune femme.

-Tu es libre demain soir ? Parce qu'avec Thea on fête le réveillon de Noël et je.. On aimerait que tu viennes.

_" Dis oui"_

-Oliver, vous devriez faire ça juste toi et ta sœur, en famille.

"Tu es désespérante, moi j'aurais accepté tout de suite de passer une soirée avec un homme aussi sexy. "

-Maman !

Oliver se retint de rire.

-Roy, John, Lyla et Sara viennent donc tu ne venir.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, comme si elle considérait l'invitation.

-Viens s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, je viens.

_" Tu me rencontras"_

-Super.

Oliver était extrêmement heureux, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Tu me manques.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche mais il ne regretta pas les avoir dit. Au moins elle prendrait conscience qu'il était beaucoup attaché à elle.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? "_

-Rien. Dit-elle à sa mère. A demain Oliver.

Le jeune homme senti de la gêne dans la voix de Felicity. Il espérait que c'était à cause de la présence de sa mère et pas de ce qu'il avait dit.

-A demain Felicity.

Oliver se laissa tomber dans le canapé, aux anges. Elle avait dit oui ! Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Thea surgi devant lui.

-Tu me manques ! Tu lui as dit tu me manques ! Avoue que vous êtes ensemble !

Le jeune se mordit les doigts de ne pas avoir fait attention à la présence de sa petite sœur. Maintenant elle risquait de ne plus le lâcher.

-Thea je te le dirai bien pour te faire plaisir mais c'est faux.

-Mais tu voudrais que ce soit vrai ?

Oliver ne répondit pas. Évidemment qu'il aimerait que ce soit vrai mais il avait peur de s'engager dans une relation avec elle et de la décevoir.

-Je prends ce silence pour un oui. Demain soir tu as intérêt à tous lui dire sinon c'est moi qui le fait.

Sur ce, la jeune fille parti, laissant son frère à ses pensées. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait prendre la menace de sa sœur au sérieux. Mais même sans ça, il comptait lui faire comprendre la profondeur de ses sentiments le lendemain.

Au soir du 24, Thea et Oliver étaient seuls chez eux et attendaient leurs invités.

John et sa petite famille furent les premiers à arriver. Dans les bras de Lyla, la petite Sara semblait émerveillée par l'immense sapin qui trônait dans le salon. Oliver fut surpris de ne pas voir Felicity les accompagner, elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'emmener. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle vienne avec Roy qui n'était pas connu pour sa prudence sur la route. Mais si il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune femme, l'archer rouge savait qu'il aurait à faire à son homologue vert et que ça allait très mal se passer pour lui.

-Oliver, tu peux prendre Sara une minute, il faut que j'aille aider ta sœur. Lui demanda gentiment Lyla.

Maladroitement, le jeune homme pris la petite fille dans ses bras, étonné de la confiance que lui donnait la mère de l'enfant. Ce fut au moment où Lyla l'eut quitté que leurs deux derniers invités choisir de frapper à la porte. Oliver l'ouvrit du mieux qu'il put en gardant Sara dans ses bras.

-Salut ! Lança Roy, extrêmement joyeux de ne pas passer Noël seul.

-Bonsoir. Dit Felicity.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Puis elle s'est pencha sur Sara.

-Coucou toi. Dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Au moment où elle voulut retirer sa main, le bébé lui attrapa l'index et ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher. Amusée Felicity leva les yeux vers Oliver qui la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci. Tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder son plus. Comme d'habitude.

La jeune femme rougit de ses derniers mots mais ne rajouta rien.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement dans les yeux. Mais les gazouillis de Sara les interrompirent dans leur échange silencieux. Les deux adultes remportèrent leur attention sur l'enfant entre eux.

-Au fait, pour hier, je suis désolé du comportement de ma mère.

-C'est pas grave.

Ils rejoignirent les autres au salon et Oliver rendit sa fille à Diggle. Il s'assit à côté de son ancien garde du corps car la place à côté de Felicity était malheureusement prise. Il surpris sa sœur lancer un regard noir à Roy pour ne pas avoir laissé la place à côté de la jeune femme à son frère.

Ils discutèrent de longues minutes et passèrent à table cette fois l'archer vert pu s'asseoir à côté de l'informaticienne puisque Thea avait placé des marques nom. Oliver, tel un gentleman, pris soin de tirer la chaise de Felicity afin qu'elle s'assoit. Puis il s'installa à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle le remerciait.

Le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue. Voilà longtemps qu'Oliver ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, le fait d'avoir Felicity à côté de lui y était pour beaucoup. A chaque fois qu'elle riait un agréable frisson parcourait sa peau, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait rire, il sentait son cœur fondre. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, son esprit était incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

Arriva minuit et l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Oliver attendit un peu avant d'offrir le sien à Felicity, il voulait que ce soit le dernier. Elle l'ouvrit difficilement en s'emmêlant les doigts avec le bolduc. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte qu'elle venait de débarrasser de son papier et y trouva un bracelet en argent sur lequel était accroché quelques pointes de flèche semblable au bijou qu'il avait donné à John pour la naissance de Sara mais en plus sophistiquée.

-C'était donc ça que tu faisais dans mon dos !

-J'étais si peu discret ?

-Oui, tu arrêtais immédiatement d'aiguiser tes flèches et rangeait tout lorsque je rentrais dans le sous-sol comme si tu avais peur que je vois ce que tu faisais.

Oliver reconnu qu'il n'avait pas eu un comportement des plus discrets.

-Ça te plaît ?

-J'adore.

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser à quelques millimètres des lèvres d'Oliver. Celui-ci senti son corps s'électriser. Cette femme le rendait fou. Il lui attrapa la main et avec son accord lui attachait le bracelet autour du poignet. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle le retint du bout des doigts. Et l'éloigna un peu de leurs amis.

-J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi mais je ne l'ai pas amené, je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas que ta sœur le vois.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'offrir quoique ce soit.

-Oliver..

-Parce que mon plus beau cadeau c'est que tu sois là.

Il fit ce dont il rêvait de faire depuis des mois, ce dont il se retenait de faire depuis la minute où elle était entrée chez lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et approchant son visage du sien. Et enfin, il l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser, doucement, tendrement. Elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver tandis que le jeune serait Felicity contre lui. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Il gouttait enfin ses lèvres qui avaient mainte fois captées son attention.

-Hé, il y a des enfants ici.

Oliver et Felicity se séparèrent mais le jeune homme laissa une main sur sa hanche. Alors que la jeune femme avait les joues roses. Elle avait enfin embrassé Oliver Queen, l'homme qui habitait ses rêves depuis des mots, l'homme dont elle était tombée de plus en plus amoureuse à force de le connaitre.

-Elle n'a pas dû voir grand-chose. Dit Roy.

En effet, Sara était endormie contre l'énorme ours en peluche offert par Oliver et Felicity. Les deux jeunes gens étaient heureux de ne plus être le centre d'attention de leurs amis. Mais s'y il désirait plus que tout se retrouver que tous les deux, ils savaient que cette nuit ils auraient du temps pour se retrouver seuls.

Peu de temps après, John et Lyla décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Ils proposèrent à Felicity de la ramener mais Oliver refusa catégoriquement. Lorsque le couple fut parti, Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. La jeune femme vînt se blottir dans les bras d'Oliver et soupira de bien-être. Les bras musclés d'Oliver l'entouraient, elle doutait qu'il puisse exister un endroit au monde plus confortable.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? Lui demanda-t-il, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Sans répondre, Felicity releva la tête et colla ses lèvres à celle du jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, comme elle aurait voulu le faire tout à l'heure s'il n'y avait pas eu tous leurs amis autour. Elle senti Oliver la soulever, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre de son archer. La fraîcheur des draps lui fit le plus grand bien contre sa peau brulante. Elle senti la bouche du jeune homme descendre dans son cou.

-Oliver. L'appela-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se souleva légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

Oliver sourit, heureux comme jamais.

-Je t'aime aussi, Felicity.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement puis la passion qui les dévorait refit surface. Oliver ôta la robe de Felicity tandis qu'elle le débarrassait de sa chemise. La jeune femme se plaça au-dessus de son amant et passa ses mains sur l'incroyable torse qui se présentait à elle.

-J'ai toujours adoré tes abdos. Dit-elle en les dessinant du bout des lèvres.

Oliver la fit basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément

-J'avais remarqué. Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Il avait remarqué que la jeune femme était incapable de regarder ses écran lorsqu'il était torse nu .C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'entrainait, il ne prenait pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt.

Il recommença à descendre le long de son cou.

-Moi, j'adore tes épaules. Dit-il en les embrassant.

Felicity rit.

-Je vois ça.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs derniers vêtements tout en s'embrassant, se caressant. Ils prirent leur temps, l'un comme l'autre voulait profiter au maximum de ce moment.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux et amoureux.

Au matin, Oliver se réveilla en premier. Il sentait Felicity allongée tout contre lui. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son dos. Sa peau était douce comme du satin. Il soupira d'aise. Chaque matin, il aimerait se réveiller avec la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il finit par se lever et alla préparer un petit déjeuner pour Felicity. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette nuit merveilleuse où il avait pu lui dire et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas sa sœur débarquer dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Oliver se retourna surpris par la question.

-Il me semble que j'habite ici.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez Felicity ? Ne me dit pas que tu es parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Dit-elle, un peu en colère.

-D'une certaine manière c'est ce qu'il a fait. Dit une voix derrière Thea.

La jeune Queen se retourna pour voir Felicity vêtu de l'un des t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle de son frère.

-Oh, tout s'explique.

Thea s'écarta pour laisser passer l'informaticienne et retourna dans sa chambre, ne voulant surtout pas s'imposer entre les deux tourtereaux.

Felicity alla près d'Oliver. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit avec tout autant de passion en s'agrippant aux hanches de son amant.

-Je voulais t'amener le petit-déjeuner au lit. Dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Tu es parfait.

Ils finirent par déjeuner tous les deux en tête à tête, en discutant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Roy débarque en caleçon. En voyant le regard d'Oliver, le jeune archer reparti immédiatement. Felicity explosa de rire en voyant l'expression de ses deux partenaires dans la lutte contre le crime.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, tu savais qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble.

-Certes, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas voir ça.

Felicity rit à nouveau. Oliver ne put résister, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme afin d'enfilé des vêtements plus décent.

-Je vais y aller. Dit la merveilleuse femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Je te raccompagne. J'espère que tu ne pensais pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

Felicity hocha négativement la tête, pour une fois heureuse qu'un homme soit collant avec elle. Ils s'habillèrent et prirent la voiture.

-Il faut qu'on passe au Verdant.

-Felicity, c'est Noël !

-D'abord je suis juive donc habituellement je ne fête pas Noël. Ensuite, je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton cadeau. Donc soit tu nous conduis au Verdant soit je t'assomme et je prends le volant.

Oliver rit en imaginant Felicity l'assommer et le porter jusque dans le sous-sol.

En dix minutes ils arrivèrent au Verdant. Oliver se laissa guider par Felicity qui le tenait par la main, leurs doigts entrelacés. En passant derrière son bureau il découvrit un paquet bien emballé. Avant de l'ouvrir il embrassa Felicity et murmura un merci à peine audible. Peu importait le contenu du paquet, savoir qu'elle avait pensé à lui lui suffisait.

Il ouvrit le cadeau sous le regard de sa partenaire qui était appuyé contre la table, guettant sa réaction.

Dans le paquet se trouvait un carquois avec des flèches mais il semblait beaucoup plus perfectionné que celui qu'il possédait déjà. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à sa petite amie.

-C'est presque le même que Œil de faucon dans Avengers. T'as vu Avengers ?

Oliver hocha la tête.

-Il est relié à un système qui est sur ton arc qui te permet de choisir la tête que tu veux. Tu en pense quoi ?

-J'adore.

Sans Felicity, il aurait dû se contenté de simple flèche mais avec elle tout devenait plus facile. Il savait qu'en lui offrant ce cadeau, c'était sa manière à elle de le protéger.

Oliver déposa le précieux cadeau à côté de lui et alla embrasser Felicity.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre durant de longues minutes. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de laisser partir l'autre, que ce soit maintenant on dans les temps à venir.

-Finalement, j'ai une raison de fêter Noël. Dit Felicity. Comme le jour où j'ai enfin vraiment su que tu m'aimait.

-Je compte te le rappeler tous les jours.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser plein de promesses et d'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de l'avoir lu!<strong>

**J'attends vos commentaires dans les reviews!**

**Joyeux Noël à tous! Et que vos souhaits se réalisent!**

**I.J**.I


End file.
